LatestNews
Please list sightings in alphabetical order by site. Only report sightings that are of wider interest, rather than listing all common birds. However, DO NOT post details of nesting by scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended). Any such reports will be removed. Please submit them instead to the appropriate London Natural History Society bird recorder. Note that records submitted here may be added to the LNHS database for use in the London Bird Report; by posting news here you agree to have your records copied by the LNHS recorder. 'Further information 'HERE. 'Thursday 29 March 2012' *Alexandra Park: 3 singing Blackcaps just in Conservation Area 7am (increase) (Bob Watts). *Arrandene: 1 corkocking Pheasant, 2 cooing Stock Dove, 2 drumming Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 warbling Blackcap, 11 chiffing Chiffchaff, 3 calling Nuthatch (Andrew Haynes). *Brookmill Park: Great Spotted Woodpecker, Song Thrush, Blackcap, Chiffchaff (Conrad Ellam). *Crayford Marshes: Marsh Harrier flew east; Spotted Redshank on the foreshore near Yacht Club; Grey Plover, male Corn Bunting, Little Owl, Green Sandpiper, Cetti's Warbler, 5 Curlew, 33 Fieldfare. (Kev Jarvis). *East India Dock Basin/Bow Creek: 2 Shelducks, 36 Teal, 52 Tufted Ducks (including female with red nasal saddle), 2 Meadow Pipits north, 2 Linnets (John Archer). *Finsbury Park: the Park was seemingly hosting a festival of litter this morning but I did manage to see 2 Green Woodpeckers on the racing tracks, 2+ singing Chiffchaffs and my first singing Blackcap of the year (Ian Bradshaw). *North Finchley: Female Blackcap in garden this am (John Colmans). *Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: skywatch 1235-1300 - Peregrine (2 sightings), female Sparrowhawk (4 sightings), also partially albino Blackbird reminiscent of forktail (Bob Watts). *Wormwood Scrubs: 2+ Blackcap (1 singer, 1 fem), c10 singing Chiffchaff, singing Reed Bunting, c20 Linnet, 10+ Greenfinch. Cormorant over, drumming m Great Spotted Woodpecker, 3 Song Thrush (David Lindo, Charlie Farrell, Paul Thomas). Wednesday 28th March 2012 *Alexandra Park: Common Buzzard high north past Birdwatch office window at 13.30, followed by Red Kite at 13.45 (Ian Lycett, David Callahan) *Archway: 4 C.Buzzards (1,1,and 2), 1 Red Kite, 1 Kestrel and 1 Grey Wagtail. All over between 1pm and 1.45pm (P.Angus) *Barnet, Whitings Hill: 6 C. Buzzards between 14.00 & 15.30 (3 then 2 and 1), 2 probably passage birds the other 4 high and moving through.(Roy Beddard) *Beddington SF: Bittern (Birdguides). *Bedfont Lakes CP: Cetti's Warbler '''on New Lake. (Chris Slack per Adam Cheeseman). *Blackheath, Westcombe Park: 1 Common Buzzard circled and then drifted north @ 17.05 (Joe Beale). *Bromley-by-Bow: Common Buzzard over at 11:30am, singing Blackcap, 2 male Chiffchaff on territory, 3 Sand Martin, 4 Linnet, Gyr x falconers hybrid (Stuart Fisher) *Brookmill Park: Great Spotted Woodpecker, Chiffchaff (Conrad Ellam) *Claybury Park: Blackcap, Chiffchaff, 3 Stock Doves, 3 Green Woodpeckers, 2 Great Spotted Woodpeckers, 10 Jays, Mistle Thrush (Alan Hobson). *Crayford Marshes: '''Spotted Redshank on the foreshore near Yacht Club; 4 Avocet, male Corn Bunting, 2 Little Owl, Cetti's Warbler, 33 Fieldfare, 70 Black-tailed Godwit. (Kev Jarvis). *EC1 West Smithfield: Chiffchaff singing (first I have heard here) (Bob Beaumont) *East India Dock Basin/Bow Creek: 2 Shelducks, 27 Teal, 42 Tufted Ducks (including female with red nasal saddle), Peregrine (John Archer). *Ewell, Hogsmill Open Space: 2 Chiffchaff, 2 Blackcap, Orange Tip Butterfly (Neil Batten). *Ewell Village, Upper Mill: Treecreeper at 15.50 (extremely rare in centre of village). My first sighting in village for at least 15 years (Neil Batten). *Fairlop Waters: 3 Chiffchaff singing, 2 Linnet, Greenfinch displaying, Common Gull, 5 Great Crested Grebe, Long-tailed Tit, 2 Pied Wagtail, singing Pheasant (Brandon Anderson). *Hampstead Heath: Water Rail showing well on Stock Pond 07:25 also pair Teal, male Blackcap and Chiffchaff Sanctuary Pond, male Blackcap by Parliament Hill (Allan Stewart). Water Rail flushed, but not taken, by dog(!) @ 18:05 (Frank Nugent & Allan Stewart). *High Holborn, WC1: Peregrine soaring over at 1400, Grey Wagtail, 2x Goldfinch (Sash Tusa). *Ingrebourne Valley: Blackcap singing this evening, 2 Chiffchaff (Shaun Harvey). *Kensington Gardens: (lunchtime) No sign of the Tawny Owl but had Little Owl in Lime tree east of Peter Pan enclosure, Blackcap singing in the Flower Walk and my first Brimstone butterfly (female) (Martin Honey). *London Wetland Centre: 4 Redshank, Cetti's Warbler, Snipe (M Bournat). *Northaw Great Wood: 3 Common Buzzard together, 1 Treecreeper (James Palmer). *Ruislip Woods: Blackcap, numerous Chiffchaff singing, 3 Small Coppers (Nigel Sluman). *Russell Park (Bexleyheath): 1 Goldcrest, 34 House Sparrow (only partial hedge count, probably more than 45 in all), 4 Ring-necked Parakeet. (Chris Rose). *Sevenoaks Wildfowl Reserve: White-fronted Goose still; also 3 Little Ringed Plover and escaped adult Red-breasted Goose (Birdguides). *Southfields: 06.30 Great Spotted Woodpecker drumming just north of Girdwood Road (Martin Honey). *Sutcliffe Park (Kidbrook) 2 Snipe, 1 Chiffchaff. (Conrad Ellam) + Red-eared Terrapin. *Totteridge Valley (Folly Farm to Darlands Lake this evening): 1 Yellow Wagtail (flew East), c80 Fieldfares, 5 Redwings, 8 Lapwings, 2 Mandarin, Common Buzzard, Little Owl (Ian Ellis). *Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: Small Tortoiseshell (my 1st of year but believe Terry Lyle & Ken have already had a few earlier in month) (Bob Watts). *Walthamstow Reservoirs: lockwood 3 Red Kites,4 Common Buzzards 6 Sand Martins (Kevin j mcmanus& lol.). *Westminster: Common Buzzard east over Houses of Parliament at 12.43 (Andrew Self). *Woodside Park: 3 Common Buzzards in the air together at 14:20, plus a female Sparrowhawk (Ian Ellis). *Wormwood Scrubs: 7+ singing Chiffchaff, Great Spotted Woodpecker, just 1 displaying Meadow Pipit (Charlie Farrell) Flyover Skylark and 4 displaying Meadow Pipits at 8.20 am. Also flyover Cormorant, 4 Mallard and Sparrowhawk (fem) (M Bournat) Tuesday 27th March 2012 *Alexandra Park: Adult Rook SW 18:08, 2 Meadow Pipits north 06:55, also pairs of Greylag and Shoveler Wood Green res 7am (Bob Watts). *Barnehurst, Thirlmere Rd (my back garden): 2 Goldcrest. (Chris Rose). *Blackheath: 3 singing Chiffchaffs: 2 on the Dips and 1 by top of Hyde Vale (Joe Beale). *Brookmill Park: 2 Kingfishers displaying, 2 Song Thrush, 1 singing Blackcap, 2 singing Chiffchaff. (Conrad Ellam) *Bursted Wood: 1 Chiffchaff singing, 1 Heron (over). (Chris Rose). *Cannizaro Park - Wimbledon: pr feral Egyptian Geese (Michael Mac). *Crayford Marshes: 2 adult Mediterranean Gull, Spotted Redshank on thames foreshore near Yacht Club; Common Buzzard, Grey Plover,2 Little Owl, 2 Cetti's Warbler, 44 Fieldfare, Green Sandpiper, 35 Black-tailed Godwit. (Kev Jarvis). *East India Dock Basin: 2Common Sandpiper, 4Shelduck, 35 Teal, 49 Tufted Duck (Charlie Farrell) *Fairlop Waters: 1 Black-necked Grebe SP on main lake S of Island 5.40pm (Steve Bacon) *Finsbury Park station, east end of platform 3 & 4; pair of grey wagtail around 9am (G Sawtell) (may be relocating to Hampstead Heath later, see below?????) *Gallions Reach: 5 Teal, 1 Black-tailed Godwit (Jon Agar, 12.00) *Greenwich Park: 13 Meadow Pipits over (including a flock of 11), 1 Little Grebe again, pair of Teal still present and pair of Egyptian Geese checking out tree nest sites. Also 1 Redwing west. (Joe Beale). *Hall Place North: 1 Chiffchaff (singing), 3 (maybe 5) Jackdaw, 4 Stock Dove, 1 Green Woodpecker (heard), 1 Mistle Thrush, at least 11 Ring-necked Parakeet, 33 Starling. (Chris Rose). *Hampstead Heath: Water Rail showing well again on Stock Pond 08.50, viewable variably from both sides, see photo (Jo Edwards). (Stock Pond is the official name of the pond adjacent to Millfield Lane, just north of the Kenwood Ladies’ Bathing Pond. It is No 13 on this map — Andrew Haynes); Water Rail showing well until noon. Another Water Rail also showing, but not quite so well, on Vale of Health Pond. Also Little Grebes now occupying Wood, Leg of Mutton and Sanctuary ponds, the latter with 3 on it and pair of Grey Wagtails, Boating Pond (Frank Nugent) 5 Linnets North at 1230 plus Holly Blue and Small Tortoiseshell ( Pete Mantle) Pair mandarin ducks and kingfisher sanctuary pond - sister got photo of the blue blur - 11am ish (Dawn Painter) *Lonsdale Reservoir: 2 Little Grebe, 2 Great Crested Grebe, 10 Pochard, 6 Gadwall, 2 Shoveler, 2 Cetti's Warbler, 2 Blackcap, 2 Chiffchaff, 10 Stock Dove (John Gordon). *M25: Red Kite soaring around J13 (Nigel Sluman) *Martens Grove: 1 Green Woodpecker (heard). (Chris Rose). *Mitcham Common : Jn Mitcham Rd/Croydon Rd/Beddington Lane c1900 Rose-ringed Parakeet to roost, 2 Kestrel, 1 Greater Spotted Woodpecker. Several hundred Jackdaw near Jn Croydon Rd/Carshalton Rd (Andrew Kellett) *Rainham RSPB, on "Serin Mound" from 4.15-5.30: Peregrine, second winter Iceland Gull in gull roost on Wennington Marsh, 2 Short-Eared Owls (James Astley) *Roding Valley Park, Redbridge Lakes and Ray Park: 2 Little Egrets, Grey Wagtail, Snipe, Little Grebe, 2 Chiffchaffs, Pheasant, 2 Green Woodpeckers, 2 Jays, Mistle Thrush, 2 LBB Gulls (Alan Hobson). *Shenstone Park: 1 Green Woodpecker (heard), 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker drumming at Biggs Hill Wood on opposite side of road. (Chris Rose). *Stoke Newington High St. Common Buzzard SE at 18.55hrs. (GB) *Thorney CP: 5 Chiffchaffs, 2 Blackcaps, 3 Great Spotted Woodpeckers, Reed Bunting, 3 Greenfinch, Sparrowhawk flew low over lake, Buzzard, Red Kite over at 2.30pm, 2 Green Woodpeckers.(Sue Giddens). *Tooting Common: Singing Blackcap, 5+ Chiffchaffs, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 5+ Stock Doves, Egyptian Goose on pond. No sign of Lesser Spotted Woodpecker. (NB: all conversations about this now moved to Tooting Common). '' *Totteridge Valley: c50 Fieldfare very restless in trees then went N, 11 singing Chiffchaffs, 5 singing Blackcap, 2 Lapwing, Sparrowhawk, Kingfisher (John Colmans). *Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: 1st Holly Blue of year, also 3 Speckled Woods, 2 Stock Dove, yaffling Green Woodpecker (Bob Watts, Terry Lyle). *Valentines Park: Little Grebe, 3 Stock Doves, 2 Ring-necked Parakeets, Egyptian Goose with one duckling still on Ornamental Lake, Green Woodpecker, 1 singing Blackcap, 3 Herring Gulls and 2 Lesser Black-backed Gulls on Boating Lake (Barbara Miller). *Wanstead Flats: 2 Chiffchaff singing, 3 Ring-nected Parakeets, Skylark, Meadow Pipit, Shoveler (Jon Agar 10am) *Waterworks NR, Leyton: 11 Teal, 1 Green Sandpiper. (TeRNS) *Wimbledon Common: 1 Kestrel having a good dust bath, 5 Chiffchaff, singing Blackcap, numerous Green Woodpeckers (Michael Mac). '''Monday 26th March 2012' *Bankside SE1: Chiffchaff in the birches at east end of Tate Modern (Simon Fogg) *Belvedere: juvenile Iceland Gull flew east along the River Thames at 11:05 (Birdguides) *Bexley Wood: 1 Treecreeper (also seen by local group last week - first for some years), 2 Nuthatch nesting NW corner of wood + 1 south edge of wood, 1 Chiffchaff (heard), 3 or 4 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Green Woodpecker (heard), 5 Stock Dove, 1 Grey Wagtail. (Chris Rose). *Bushy Park: Common Buzzard, pr Kingfishers, 4 Chiffchaffs, 3 Blackcaps(Tony Duckett). *Crayford Marshes: Spotted Redshank on the foreshore near Erith Yacht Club; Knot, Cetti's Warbler, Common Sandpiper, male Peregrine, 8 Curlew, 18 Fieldfare. (Kev Jarvis). *East Finchley Allotment - Heron flying across site, low, 5pm (Dawn Painter) *Foots Cray Meadows: Little Egret (Conrad Ellam) *Greenwich Park: 1 Little Grebe (scarce here, and 2nd this year), pair of Teal (Joe Beale and Yu-Hsuan Lin). *Hampstead Heath: Great Crested Grebe, 3 Cormorant, Kestrels (approx 4-5), Long-tailed Tits, Great Spotted Woodpecker. Possible Buzzard pair but disappeared too quick. 1pm (Dawn Painter). *Joydens Wood: Common Buzzard, 7 singing Chiffchaff, 20+Lesser Redpoll with at least 2 Mealy Redpoll, 1 Redwing. (Conrad Ellam) + Red Kite reported by horse rider. *Osterley Park: m Pheasant (very unusual here), 2pr Mandarin, 6 Chiffchaff (Tom Smith) *Oxleas Woods: Common Buzzard 12.30 circled high then flew off NNW (John Reid) *Regent's Park: Northern Wheatear, 10 Chiffchaffs, 3 Blackcaps, 4 Jackdaws, 1m Reed Bunting (Tony Duckett). *Richmond Park: Common Buzzard 12.45pm (Tony Duckett). *Richmond riverside: leucistic Magpie, below Terrace Field, mid-afternoon (Robert Chubb) *Roding Valley Park, Redbridge Lakes and Ray Park: 2 Little Egrets, Snipe, 2 Grey Wagtails, 4-6 Linnets, Little Grebe, Chiffchaff, Pheasant, Green Woodpecker, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Grey Herons, Jay, Song Thrush, pr of Mistle Thrushes, Pied Wagtail (Alan Hobson). *Roding Valley NR - A Red Kite went over the main lake at c. 2.45pm. At least 5 Chiffchaffs calling and Kingfisher (Adam Winstanley). *Shuttle River corridor (Bexley), west of Bexley Wood: Riverside Central - 1 Mistle Thrush. Heard from somewhere within Sidcup Golf Course - 1 Green Woodpecker, 1 Chiffchaff, Owl recently reported, but I failed to locate later, after dark. Hollyoak Wood Park - 2 Greenfinch. Berwick Crescent - 1 Grey Wagtail. Parish Wood Park - approx 131 Ring-necked Parakeet heading west (over). (Chris Rose). 'Sunday 25th March 2012' *Abney Park Cemetery: 2 Tawny Owls plus 2 owlets (N Verlander, P Walker). *Alexandra Park: 7 Mipits north 0745 over Golf Course before fog rolled in, drake Aythya hybrid Boating Lake, 2 Redwing Conservation Area, 6 Shoveler Wood Green Res, then 4 relocated to Boating Lake, 2 Greylag Wood Green Res (Bob Watts); Peregrine, Buzzard 13:00 (Gareth Richards). *Beddington SF 2w Iceland Gull drifted over. Updates here (http://www.diporglory.co.uk/) *Bentley Priory: Goosander, Chiffchaff, Gadwall (Alan Lewis) *Brent Reservoir: 8 Ruddy Duck (Andrew Self & Andrew Verrall); pair Wigeon, 230+ Tufted Duck, 30+Pochard, 3 Water Rail, 1 Lesser Redpoll (Roy Beddard); 10 Chiffchaff, 3 Blackcaps; also 3 Jackdaws & 2 Linnets over (Brent Birders) *Canons Farm: fem Marsh Harrier circled then flew NNE (pics here), Red Kite, c15 Common Buzzards, 4 Little Owls, 4+ Sparrowhawks, 2 Kestrels, Lapwing, Rook, 3 Mallards, Grey Heron, 2 Lesser Redpolls (Roy Weller/David Campbell). *East India Dock Basin area: 4 Shelduck, 83 Common Teal, 29 Tufted Duck, 2 Oystercatcher, 6 Common Sandpiper, 2 Stock Dove, 4 Linnet (Nick Tanner). *Gallions Reach: 1 Northern Wheatear, 1 Swallow, 281 Black-tailed Godwits (many in breeding plumage), 80 Redshank, 3 Curlew, 4 Oystercatcher, 50 Shelduck, 8 Gadwall, 14 Shoveler, Great Spotted Woodpecker. ( Gary A James & Nick Tanner). *Hampstead Heath: 1 Water Rail showing well @ 11.20 on the otherwise usually (almost) birdless Stock Pond, reedbed at the back, visible only from the meadow adjacent to that pond. Strangely, another Water Rail showing @ 12.45 on the usually (almost) birdless Vale Of Health Pond. Absence of hordes of fishermen (closed season now) might have something to do with this particular individual's appearance. Also 5 Common Buzzards over, together, c.13.00, Vale Of Health. 8 singing Chiffchaff, 3 singing Blackcap, pairs of Little Grebes now occupying Wood, Leg Of Mutton & Sanctuary Ponds (Frank Nugent) *Kensington Gardens: 1 Tawny owl, 1 Little owl, 4+ Treecreeper, 1 Goldcrest. 18:15. (Catherine Beazley) *Lea Valley CP, Gunpowder park/ Sewardstone Marsh: Short-eared Owl hunting the cob meadows 0830 till 0845 at least.1 (m) Kestrel, 1 (f) Sparrowhawk, 7 singing Skylark. 2 Reed Bunting, 2 Meadow Pipit. 3 (1m&2f) Bullfinch by Knights pits, 2 Blackcap,13 Chiffchaff, 1 Common Buzzard low north 0937hrs. Relief channel- 2 Water Rail, 1 (f) Goosander (Neville Smith). *Mill Hill Park, NW7: Sparrowhawk (female type) circling high over, Nuthatch singing near Wise Lane / Parkside entrance & female Pheasant flew over (Bob Husband, Fay Broom, et al NW London RSPB Group stall at Friends of Mill Hill Park event). *Muswell Hill Playing Fields N10: 1 Buzzard seen whilst I was lino for my son's football match (won 7-0); also 100+ Chaffinch in adjacent Coldfall Wood before kick off (James Palmer). *Palmers Green N13: Buzzard drifted NW around 1230, mobbed briefly by smaller raptor thermalling even higher up (Sparrowhawk?). (Stuart Harrington). *Rainham Marshes riverside: 200+ Dunlin. 3 Grey Plover, 20 + Redshank. 6 Curlew, 2 Snipe, 3 Great Crested Grebe, 10 + Pintail, Short-eared Owl (Nick Croft) 3 red-head Smew, Common Sandpiper (RSPB) *Ruislip Woods: up to 10 Buzzards (2 groups of 4 together), Meadow Pipit, 7 singing Chiffchaff, 3 Blackcap, Lesser Redpoll, pr Bullfinch (Neil Anderson). *Sewardstone Marsh: 1 Little Egret, 3 Water Rail, 1 Dunlin, 6 (3m &3f) Goosander, 2 Gadwall, 4 Little Grebe all in the relief channel. 1(m) Sparrowhawk, 1 Stock Dove, 483 Redwing headed east in 2 hours, also 108 Fieldfare. 1 Billfinch, 4 Siskin, 2 Treecreeper, 12 Meadow Pipit, 7 Skylark, 2 Reed Bunting. (Neville Smith) *Southfields: Marsh Tit at feeder in garden. (Guy Bradley) *South Norwood Lake: Tawny Owl (calling) (John Watson & Gavin Hawgood) *Staines Reservoir: 5 Black-necked Grebe (S.Basin), 1 drake Scaup (S.Basin), 1 juv. Shag (N.Basin), 5 Redshank, Goldeneye, Linnet (A.Luscombe); 1 Little Ringed Plover, 5 Little Gulls (1,1st W) 1 Mediterranean Gull (2nd W) in roost, Pintail pair, 3 Black-necked Grebes (S basin), 1 Oystercatcher, 4 Redshank (Rob Innes, Franko Maroevic). *Wanstead Flats: Rook east, at least 2 Common Buzzard (S Fisher, Tim Harris, J Lethbridge) *Wanstead Park: 5 Wigeon on the Basin (Jonathan Lethbridge). *West Drayton: Red Kite very low near Heathrow Airport at 4.15pm.(Sue Giddens). *Woodside Park: male Blackcap, pair Sparrowhawks displaying, 22 Redwings, 2 Fieldfare, 2 Rooks over. *Walthamstow: Red Kite seen flying overhead closely followed by smaller bird of prey ?common buzzard (Jayne Topping) 'Saturday 24th March 2012' * Alexandra Park: 1st summer Rook south 0852, pair Shoveler over Wood Green Res, 3 Jackdaw (Bob Watts, Andrew Gardener). Buzzard E 1645, 2 Jackdaw SW (Gareth Richards). * Beddington SF: Red Kite '''flew NW c9am. Updates and pics here (http://www.diporglory.co.uk/) * Blackheath, Westcombe Park: singing Blackcap, 3 Great Spotted Woodpeckers chasing each other about, 2 Meadow Pipits north (Joe Beale) * Brent Reservoir: '''Red Kite '''flew east 11.20, also 4 Jackdaws over, 13 Chiffchaffs & 3 Blackcaps (Brent Birders); 3 Common Buzzards (2 E @ 15.10, 1 N @ 16.20) & 3 Green Sands behind dam (Andrew Self) * Clapton Garden e5: 6 common Buzzards thermalling together and then all flew NE at lunch time, follwed by another five mins later. (Jamie P) * Crossness: drake Pintail, 1st winter Yellow-legged Gull, 11 Wigeon, 4 Shoveler, Green Sandpiper, 50+ Black-tailed Godwits, 7+ Curlews, 9 Oystercatchers (John Archer) * Dagenham Chase LNR: Common Buzzard, Peregrine Falcon, 3 Kestrel, 2 singing Blackcap, several singing Chiffchaff, Cetti's Warbler, 2 Jackdaw. ( V.Halley-Frame & Steve Drake ). * East Barnet garden: Common Buzzard circling, heading NE @ 15:40. (D Bates) * Fulham, Lots Road: '''Red Kite circling @ 10:45, heading slowly west (Mark Ruscoe) * Greenwich Peninsula: 2 Meadow Pipits, 2 Chiffchaff, male Blackcap, pair of Little Grebes & male Kestrel in Ecology Park. 5 Teal & 10 Shelduck on Thames. (John Bushell & Conrad Ellam) + Comma, Peacock, Small White & Brimstone. * Greenwich Park: Pair of Teal, pair Egyptian Geese, Chiffchaff (Joe Beale) * Hornchurch, Garden: 2 Common Buzzards over.(Dave Morrison) * Lake Farm Country Park: 2 Red Kite circling (Nigel Sluman) * Limetrees Park/Golf Course (Northolt): 2 Dabchick, 2 Redwing, 2 singing Chiffchaff, singing Blackcap, singing Reed Bunting (Neil Anderson) *Lonsdale road barnes; 2 Great Crested Grebe,12 Pochard, 6 Shoveler, 2 Gadwall,10 Teal, 2 Mandarin ducks, 2 Egyptian geese, 2 cetti's wabler, 1 blackcap, 2 chiffchaffs,(John Gordon) *Peckham: Cock Phesant seen at Burgess Park Food Project, SE15, Surrey Canal Walk *Pinner Park Farm: Red Kite '''flew low East (11:50), Sparrowhawk, Little Owl (in usual tree), 2 Mipits flew West. (Joe Dickens) *Richmond Park: '''Red Kite '''flew south 11.00 (S. Read per JW). *Staines Moor: Drake '''Goosander '''on River Colne at 1:30pm (James Hudson) *Staines Reservoir: 2 Little Gull (S.Basin), 1 drake Scaup (S.Basin), 3 Black-necked Grebe (S.Basin). (A.Luscombe). *Ten Acre Wood area: Red-legged Partridge, 2 Pheasant, 2 possibly 3 different Buzzards (1 dropped into small wood nearby), pr Kestrel, 6 displaying Lapwings, 10+ Stock Dove, 2 singing Skylarks, pr Fieldfare, 5 singing Chiffchaff, singing Blackcap, 3 Rooks, 2 m Reed Bunting, Peacock, 3 Comma (Neil Anderson) HillingdonNHS walk - similar birds seen including the buzzards. also several ChiffChaff, Speckled wood and Brimstone (Jim Fell) *Uxbridge: '''Red Kite very low (at roof level) along Swakeley's Road (Nigel Sluman) *Wanstead Flats: Yellowhammer north 06:30, 3 Linnet, c.10 Skylark, 12 Meadow Pipit (+8 north), 6 singing Chiffchaff, Blackcap, 3 Fieldfare,18 Shoveler, 19 Tufted Duck, 2 Gadwall, 2 Teal, 7+ Egyptian Goose, 3 Stock Dove (Nick Croft), 3 Common Buzzard (J Lethbridge) 'Friday 23rd March 2012' *Alexandra Park: Lapwing over Wood Green Res at 09.30 am, 4 singing Chiffchaffs (David Callahan). Great White Egret '''flying over Avenue Gardens at 8.20am coming from the direction of Wood Green Reservoir (Mike Benyon); Common Buzzard circling north at 15.10 pm, Peregrine east at 16.15 pm (DC, Ian Lycett). *Abney Park Cemetery: 4 Tawny Owl (2 adults, 2 owlets), singing Blackcap and Chiffchaff. '''Short-eared Owl over the site yesterday. (TB,GB) *Amwell GPs: two Little Gulls briefly AM (Birdguides). *Blackheath: minimum of 8 Meadow Pipits north, also 3 Chiffchaffs singing (Joe Beale). *Brent Reservoir: 9 singing Chiffchaff, 2 singing Blackcap (Andrew Verrall). *Brookmill Park: Sparrowhawk, Kingfisher, singing Song Thrush, singing Blackcap (Conrad Ellam). *Cassiobury Park Watford: Osprey 14.20 (Birdguides). *Crayford Marshes: Spotted Redshank on foreshore near yacht club; 2 Grey Plover, Cetti's Warbler, 9 Curlew, 22 Fieldfare (Kev Jarvis). *Crossness: adult Little Gull 'south at 12.25, drake Pintail still on flooded paddock, Harbour Porpoise off pumping station at 11.25 (Ian Miller per JA). *Dollis Valley (Barnet to Woodside Park section): 4 singing Chiffchaff, male Bullfinch, 2 singing Song Thrush, pair of Jays, 3 Ring-necked Parakeets (Amanda Brown). *East India Dock Basin/Bow Creek: 4 Shelducks, 75+ teal, 33 Tufted Ducks, 3 Common Sandpipers (John Archer). *Greenwich Park: pair of Teal and pair of Egyptian Geese, the latter look set to breed (Joe Beale). *Hamstead Heath: 2 Little Grebe on Sanctuary Pond. 3 Little Grebe on Wood Pond. Pair of Egyptian Geese with two goslings on Thousand Pound Pond (Liz Valentine). *Isle of Dogs: Pair of Egyptian Geese on Millwall Dock (site tick); pair of Peregrine high above Mudchute Farm, singing Blackcap, 3+ Mistle Thrush (Richard Harrison). *Kensington Gardens: Tawny Owl showing well in usual tree, 4 Treecreepers very active nearby, Sparrowhawk circling above, 1 Chiffchaff heard, 2 Mandarin, Great Crested Grebe & Little Grebe on Long Water (James Hudson) *Ladywell field. S.E.6: Kingfisher,Grey Wagtail, 2 Chiffchaff, Blackcap, Male Sparrowhawk (Terry Wilson) *Northolt & Greenford Countryside park: Senegal parrot ''Senegalus senegalus on Smith's Farm am (Martin Smith) *Pinner Park Farm: male Peregrine through at 14:55, putting up c40 Fieldfare & 5 Redwing, 1 Common Buzzard over at 15:25, 2 Little Owl showing well, 1 Cormorant dropped in, Nuthatch, 23 Jackdaw, Jay, 12 Black-headed Gull north-east, male Brimstone & 3 Small Tortoiseshell (Jon Ridge). *Rainham Marshes RSPB: 2nd-winter '''Iceland Gull again on Wennington Marsh; also Water Pipit on Purfleet Scrape and Spotted Redshank on Aveley Flash (Birdguides) *Staines Reservoir: three Little Gulls this afternoon (Birdguides) *Streatham Common: 1 kestrel (R Bell) *Thorpe Park:' Tundra Bean Goose '''on Manor Lake at 17:00 and Green Sandpiper. (Kevin Duncan) *Tooting Bec Common (north end): 3 Green Woodpecker (pair at nest-hole in oak; a third heard calling further south), male Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Nuthatch, group of 4 Stock Dove, 1 Chiffchaff singing (N. Granger-Taylor). *Walthamstow Reservoirs: Lockwood 3 Red Kite, Scaup (Kevin J Mcmanus/lol). *Wormwood Scrubs: 1 singing Blackcap - 1st for the year. Plus 6 Stock Dove, 1 Jackdaw, 2 Redwing, c5 singing Chiffchaff, c20 Meadow Pipit & 1 Speckled Wood. (The Scrubbers). 'Thursday 22nd March 2012' *Alexandra Park: 2 singing Chiffchaffs, Red Kite drifting S. across Eastern part of park @ 09.15 (Jonathan Cooke) *Barking Bay: 74 Black Tailed Godwits, 26 Redshank, Grey Plover, 2 Curlew, Green Sandpiper and 3 pair Oystercatchers.(Dave Morrison) *Bayhurst Wood (west from Ruislip Lido) Red Kite seen on fields near the western edge of the wood (Buzzards seen in same spot last week) - NickS *Beddington SF: 2nd-winter '''Kumlien's Gull' still this morning; also adult Iceland Gull (Birdguides) Green Sandpiper & Sparrowhawk this evening (Phil Bull) *Blackheath Dips: 2 singing Chiffchaff, 2 Song Thrush (Joe Beale). *Brent Reservoir: Fieldfare, Sheldrake, Stock Dove, several singing Chiffchaff (John Gravatt & Andrew Haynes). *Brookmill Park: Kingfisher, Stock Dove, Song Thrush, 3 Redwing, Goldcrest, singing Blackcap (Conrad Ellam). *Bushy Park: Red Kite, Common Buzzard, pr Kingfishers, pr Lesser Spotted Woodpecker, Redwings, 5 Chiffchaff, 40+ Lesser Redpoll, Siskins (Tony Duckett). *Crayford Marshes: Spotted Redshank on the foreshore near Erith Yacht Club; Knot, Ruff, 2 Little Owl, 8 Curlew, Green Sandpiper, 30 Fieldfare. (Kev Jarvis & Steve Carter). *East Barnet (back garden near Oakhill Park): singing Blackcap (10th day in a row) (D Bates). *East India Dock Basin: 4 Shelducks, 46 Teal, 36 Tufted Ducks, Chiffchaff (John Archer). *Ewell, Hogsmill Open Space: 3 Chiffchaff, Grey Wagtail, 2 Black-headed Gull south east over (Neil Batten) *Finsbury Park: 4 Shovelers, breeding pair of Little Grebes, Pair of Egyptian Geese, 30+ Pochards and drake Red-crested Pochard all on boating lake, 2 Stock Doves and singing Chiffchaff ( Ian Bradshaw). *Greenwich Park: pair of Teal, Chiffchaff singing, 2 Song Thrush, Meadow Pipit overhead (Joe Beale) *Hampstead Heath: male Blackcap Kenwood Garden 06:30,pair Greylag Goose on Boating Pond 07:30,male Blackcap Parliament Hill 08:00.(Allan Stewart) *Harefield (private address near church): Cuckoo heard then seen briefly flying over heading towards Moorfield Road side of the Grand Union. Also one Red Kite always seen in the afternoon but today four were soaring low around St Marys Road, Broadwater Lane and Church Hill area (W.Marks and Harefield resident Mum- who also would like it noted that the Cuckoo today is the earliest she has heard it in over 20 years) *Harmondsworth Moor: 6 Chiffchaff singing, Kingfisher. (S. Cumming) *Highgate,Waterlow park: 2 C.Buzzards flying N/E 08.00 (P.Angus) *Holmethorpe Sand Pits: juvenile Rough-legged Buzzard flew southeast this afternoon (Birdguides) Where is Holmethorpe Sand Pits please? *Kensington Gardens: Round Pond - pr Egyptian Geese with 3 goslings, Sparrowhawk over high, adult Tawny Owl in usual tree with Treecreeper nearby (Martin Honey). *Oakhill Park (East Barnet): Grey wagtails still there (a pair today - in the brook near the east bridge), also 2 song thrush, 4 wrens, 3 chaffinch, one jackdaw with 36 crows, 4 ring necked parakeets, 2 long tailed tits, but a significant lack of woodpeckers today. (Amanda Brown) *Pinner Park Farm: 2 Little Owl in usual tree, 1 Rook, 37 Jackdaw, 1 Snipe, 2 Meadow Pipit, 5 Fieldfare, 4 Long-tailed Tit & 1 Coot. Also one singing Chiffchaff at Headstone Moat (Jon Ridge). *Regent's Park: 1 Blackcap at north feeding station, 15+ Chiffchaff all over the park, Reed Bunting in wetland area (Francis Tusa) *Reigate: Cuckoo reported calling mid-morning (Birdguides). *Staines Moor: Summer plumaged Water Pipit by River Colne 13.20, 35+ Linnet including bizarre leucistic individual, Fieldfare, 4 Mistle Thrush, 5+ Skylark, 5+ Reed Bunting, 5 + Chiffchaff (Oliver Simms). *Staines Reservoir: Drake Scaup on South Basin, 3 Black-necked Grebes but distant, 4 Shelduck, 50+ Goldeneye, Redshank. Juvenile Shag on North Basin but no sign of Smew (Oliver Simms). *Totteridge Valley: Mediterranean Gull (full summer plumage, with common gulls), Red Kite, Common Buzzard, Fieldfare, Lapwing, 2 Mandarin Duck (one, incongruously, on a cattle trough in a field), Chiffchaff singing (Andrew Bailey). *Trent Park: Crossbill, heard calling only, Moat Wood near Larches, 12:10 hrs; 2 Orange Underwing, around Birches, here also (Robert Callf). *Walthamstow Res: Lockwood: 2 Twite (pics here), Red Kite, Common Buzzard; the two Twite were a first for Walthamstow (Kevin J. McManus et al). Bearded Tit '(prob fem.) flew out of Reeds on the East side of West Warwick @ 09:05, climbed high and flew off South-east. 2 Jackdaw, M Scaup Low Maynard, Red Kite and Buzzard in afternoon over Lockwood also esc. Saker/Lanner c/w jesses. (Paul Whiteman, Mike Messenger, Pete Lambert) *Westminster: '''Osprey '''north over Houses of Parliament at 12.44 (Andrew Self). *Wormwood Scrubs: 1 pair of Skylark in the grassland, c2 Redwing, c4 singing Chiffchaff, I singing male Reed Bunting, c9 Meadow Pipit incl. c3 singers, 1 Green Woodpecker heard & c30 Common Gulls. (The Scrubbers) 'Wednesday 21st March 2012 *Alexandra Park: 5 Lesser Redpoll flew north at 0650 (Bob Watts). *Beddington SF: 2nd-winter Kumlien's Gull again on the main lake before flying to the tip; also 2nd-winter Caspian Gull (Birdguides) *Blackheath Dips: 2 Chiffchaffs singing, 1 male Brimstone butterfly (Joe Beale and Yu-Hsuan Lin). *Brent Reservoir: Woodcock: 8 singing Chiffchaff: 3 Grey-lag Geese: 2 GB-B Gull: 2 Meadow Pipit: Pair Bullfinch (John Colmans). Also m Blackcap singing (Roy Beddard, Andrew Verrall). *Bromley, Hayes Farm: Common Buzzard near top end (Barnet Wood Road) @ 11.50, Little Egret over Rookery Lake @ 13.15 ish. SK!NNA *Bromley-by-Bow: 3 imm Rook south east, 2 Sand Martin, 2 Gadwall, 5 Teal, 3 singing Chiffchaff, pr Kestrel (Stuart Fisher) *Brookmill Park (Lewisham) Kingfisher, Stock Dove, Redwing, singing Chiffchaff. (Conrad Ellam) + Comma *Crayford Marshes: Spotted Redshank on the foreshore near the Yacht Club, 2 Little Owl, 2 Green Sandpiper, 3 Chiffchaff, 6 Curlew, 33 Fieldfare, male Peregrine. (Kev Jarvis). *Crossness: drake Pintail on flooded paddock, white-winged gull (Iceland or leucistic Herring) flew E at 11.45, adult Mediterranean Gull drifted east at 2.55 (Ian Miller per JA). *Crouch End to Finsbury Park: 2 chiffchaff, 1 singing, 1 feeding: 1 singing chifchaff in Park (G Sawtell). *East India Dock Basin: 2 Shelducks, 35 teal, 25 Tufted Ducks, peregrine (John Archer). *Ewell Village: Pair of Ring Necked Parakeet nest building in Plane tree at the Upper Mill, Kingston Road (Neil Batten). *Fairlop Waters: 1 male Wheatear paddock field,1 Short eared Owl quartering SE corner scrub 6.15 pm ,2 Chiffchaff (Steve Bacon) *Glenbrook South, EN2 (Enfield): 2 singing male Blackcap, 10:00 hrs (Robert Callf). *Greenwich Park: 1 Chiffchaff singing, pair Teal, pair Egyptian Geese, 2 Meadow Pipits N and 1 Common Buzzard N (Joe Beale) *Hampstead Heath: Chiffchaff singing by Stock Pond 07:00,Chiffchaff and male Blackcap by Parliament Hill 17:30.(Allan Stewart) *Hatch End: Peregrine circling over Rowland Ave. at mid day ( J. Edwards) *Holyfield/Langridge: Curlew, 3 Shelduck, 2 Goldeneye, Little Owl, pr Bullfinch, pr Grey Wagtail, Chiffchaff, Cetti’s Warbler (Mike Oakland) *Kew Gardens: 6 pr Stock Dove, 1 Brimstone (James Lowen) *Lonsdale Reservoir: 1 Kingfisher, 1 Great Crested Grebe (both rare here - the second in two years for me of both species), 1 Chiffchaff, 2 Greenfinch, 10 Pochard (a good count), 2 Lesser Black-backed Gull (Rich Petley) *Mudchute: Blackcap singing, Chiffchaff singing, male Peregrine over (John Archer). *Oak Hill Park, East Barnet: pair Mandarin, in pond by the long hedge, plus 2 (pair?) Jays, Grey Wagtail on the brook. (S.Javes) *Pinner Park Farm: Common Buzzard north-west at 13:20, 1 Little Owl in usual tree, 8 Fieldfare, 5 Long-tailed Tit & 1 Nuthatch (Jon Ridge). *Rainham Marshes Great White Egret flew west over and appeared to land; also 2nd-winter Kumlien's Gull and two 2nd-winter Iceland Gulls still on Wennington Marsh, 3rd-winter Caspian Gull, 8+ Yellow-legged Gulls and Dark-bellied Brent Goose (Birdguides) *Raynes Park: 2 Buzzard. (S Haslem) *Richmond Park (skywatch 1230-1500): Peregrine imm, Red Kite @1400, Buzzard passage>15, including two groups of four, & a pale morph @ 1430 (J.Wilczur). *Thorpe Park:' Tundra Bean Goose' again present at 18:00 with 21 Greylag Geese at the western end of Manor Lake. Sheduck (m). (Kevin Duncan) *Tooting Bec Common (north end): group of 3 Chiffchaff in silver birch (1 singing briefly); 1 Nuthatch (heard); 2 Chaffinch singing (heard) (N. Granger-Taylor). *Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: Blackcap singing, Chiffchaff singing, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Peacock, Comma and Small White butterflies (John Archer). *Walthamstow:lockwood escaped Saker mobbing a common buzzard,lapwing (Kevin J Mcmanus). 'Tuesday 20th March 2012' *Alexandra Park: Pair Greylag Wood Green Res, singing Chiffchaff 7am (Bob Watts). *Banstead Downs: Egyptian Goose over A217 in loose association with another goose-type bird, probably also an Egyptian, 8.03am (David Campbell). *Blackheath Dips: Chiffchaff singing (Joe Beale) *Brent Reservoir: 4 singing Chiffchaffs, drake Shelduck & Peregrine over (Andrew Self). *Brookmill Park: Lesser Spotted Woodpecker, Kingfisher, Sparrowhawk, Song Thrush, Goldcrest, 2 Chiffchaff, 1 singing (Conrad Ellam). *Crystal Palace Park: singing Blackcap, Green Woodpecker. Lake - Nuthatch, Grey Heron nest abandoned no birds and no Great Crested Grebes, pr Greylag and 8 Tufted Duck (Michael Mac). *Crayford Marshes: Spotted Redshank on the foreshore near Yacht club; adult Mediterranean Gull, female Wheatear, male Corn Bunting, Little Owl, 2 Green Sandpiper, female Peregrine, 3 Chiffchaff, 6 Oystercatcher,(Kev Jarvis). *Debden Station: 3 Common Buzzards west @15.05. (Gary A James). *East India Dock Basin/Bow Creek: singing Chiffchaff in the Copse, 3 Shelducks, 73 Teal, 21 Tufted Ducks, 3 Redshanks, 3 Common Sandpipers, 2 Stock Doves, Linnet (John Archer). *Epsom Common: 9 Mandarins (5m,4f), 7 Canada Geese, 7 Moorhens, Coot, 19 Mallards, 2 Chiffchaffs; also a bat flying in daytime, pics here (David Campbell). *Greenwich Park: 1 Little Grebe (first of year), pair of Teal and pair Egyptian Geese, 2 Chiffchaffs, Meadow Pipts overhead (Joe Beale) *Hampstead Heath: female Reed Bunting showing well on Highgate No 1 Pond in small reedbed by platform at 07:55. Pair Sparrow Hawk displaying over Boating Pond 07:50.2 Greylag Goose over Parliament Hill 08:30.(Allan Stewart) Dabchick Leg of Mutton Pond 8.00 (see picture) and cock pheasant at Sanctuary Pond feeders 16.00 (Jo Edwards). Cock pheasant in the garden of 19 Tanza Road, cornered by a stalking ginger cat against the wall shared with Parliament Hill fields. I had heard the pheasant's squawks for some time inside my flat before I identified their source. The bird seemed paralysed. I clapped my hands hard out of the window. The cat turned its head to me and the pheasant flew into a tree in the garden of 21 Tanza Road (14.40). 2 female Blackcap by Parliament Hill Gate at 17:30. Male Pheasant still by feeders : 2 Scaup '''still ♂♀ in boathouse bay, 2 Buzzard, Peregrine (Derek Turner) *Hornchurch Garden: Blackcap giving sub-song ( Dave Morrison). *Ingrebourne Valley: '''White-fronted Goose on Berwick Pond, Yellowhammer nearby (Tom Smith). NB this is a private fishing lake but you can get decent views from the road. 2 singing Chiffchaff at footpath end of Berwick pond. 6 Water Rail, 34 singing Cetti's warbler (some showing very well), 27 Great Crested Grebe, several Redwing & Fieldfare. 1 Little Egret at viewing point, 1 Snipe, 2 Shelduck at Ingrebourne Hill lake (Tony Kennelly). *Lea Valley - Netherhall/Glen Faba: 4 Buzzard, 5 Fieldfare, 3 Skylark, 1 Meadow Pipit, 1 Reed Bunting, 1 Egyptian Goose, 41 Wigeon, 2 Green Woodpecker (Nigel May). *Rainham Marshes Stone Barges: Water Pipit, up to 5 Oystercatchers, around 10 Teal, 2 Grey Herons, 4 Shelduck, 2 Redshank, Skylark, 3 Gadwall, up to 5 Pied Wagtails, over a dozen LBB Gulls (Alan Hobson). In RSPB sanctuary: 2 Bearded tits showing well in reeds by the first bridge; linnets, 1 snow bunting, iceland gull (Wayne Hochstetler). *Richmond Park: escaped Harris Hawk still, by Upper Pen Pond (J.Wilczur). Kestrel (by Richmond entrance), 2 Treecreepers, Green Woodpecker, Greater-Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Wigeon (1m & 1f), 5 pairs of Egyptian Geese, Greylag Goose, pair of Grey Wagtails (B. Powell and L. Pawley) *Roding Valley Park and Ray Park: 2 Little Egrets, Green Woodpecker, Redwing, 4 Goldfinches, 3 Long-tailed Tits, 2 Mute Swans, 2 Common Gulls (Alan Hobson). *South Norwood, SE25 (9am): Short-eared Owl flying low SE & calling N of Norwood Junction rly station, then (presumably the same bird) seen by another observer flying lowish W over South Norwood Country Park (Gavin Hawgood) *Staines Reservoir: 4 Black-necked Grebe (S.Basin), 2 Scaup (1 male, S.Basin, 1 female, N.Basin), 1 Redshank (S.Basin), 25 Goldeneye (S.Basin). (A.Luscombe). *Thorpe Park: Curlew roosted on Manor Lake Islands. (Kevin Duncan) *Totteridge: 1 female Lesser Spotted Woodpecker (James Palmer). *Vauxhall Park - Stockwell: 1 Peregrine, first 2 Blackbird nests of the year - containing 3 and 4 eggs, no adults present, in fact didn't see 1 Blackbird in the whole park (Michael Mac). *Woodside Park: A Red Kite 'drifted SW towards Hendon at 15:30 (second raptor garden tick in 2 days after yesterday's Buzzard :). A Little Egret flew SE at 17:55. (Ian Ellis) *Wormwood Scrubs: 2 Skylark (incl 1 in song flight), 12+ Meadow Pipit, 3 Reed Bunting, Siskin, Redwing, Collared Dove, 2 Greylag Geese, 4 Mallard, Goldcrest, 2 Linnet, 2 Pied Wagtail, 1 Sparrowhawk. (Scrubbers). 'Friday 9th March 2012 *Bushy Park: 1, possibly 2 Lesser Spotted Woodpecker drumming in and around Round Plantation 1100-1145 (Francis Tusa). Female Lesser Spotted Woodpecker, Little Owl & 2 Treecreepers in Canal Plantation (John Bushell, Tim Duckas & Conrad Ellam) *Crayford Marshes: 3 Common Crossbill flew north-west 09:20; Spotted Redshank on the foreshore near Yacht Club; male Corn Bunting, 2 Avocet, Grey Plover, 7 Curlew, Kingfisher, 2 Green Sandpiper, Common Sandpiper (Kev Jarvis). *Danson Park: 24 Redwing, 2 Mistle Thrush, 1 Song Thrush, 1 Nuthatch, 3 Goldfinch, 3 Chaffinch, 1 Greenfinch, 1 Dunnock, 114 Starling, 8 Stock Dove, 2 Pied Wagtail, 3 Long-tailed Tit, 2 Great Crested Grebe, 1 Cormorant, pair hybrid ducks (black male, bluish bill), 5m + 2f Tufted Duck, 4 Egyptian Geese, 36 Canada Geese, 2 Mute Swan, 6 Lesser Black-backed Gull, Grey Heron over Wendover Way heading for park (Chris Rose). *East India Dock Basin/Bow Creek: 4 Shelducks, 102 Teal, 24 Tufted Ducks, 8 Redshank, 1 Common Sandpiper (John Archer). 9 Redshank, 3 Common Sandpiper (Paul Hyland)) *Hilfield Park Reservoir: 2 Scaup '''still ♂♀, Buzzard, c20 Fieldfare, 6 Redwings, c300 Starlings (Derek Turner) *Ingrebourne Valley: '''Woodcock over behind Hospital (Shaun Harvey) *River Shuttle corridor: 1 Kingfisher in Willersley Park (much further upstream than species usually seen); Marlborough Park - 1 Song Thrush; Hollyoak Wood Park - 3 Goldfinch, 2 Grey Wagtail, 10 Common Gull, 18 Ring-necked Parakeet, 3 Wren; Parish Wood Park (recently made pond) 10 Mallard, 2 Canada Geese, 2 Moorhen plus group of 27 Magpie on the ground. (Chris Rose). *Roding Valley Park, Ray Park and Redbridge Lakes: 2 Chiffchaffs, 2 Kingfishers, Little Egret, Grey Wagtail, Little Grebe, 6 Fieldfares, Redwing, 5 Long-tailed Tits, 4 Mute Swans, Cormorant, half a dozen Common Gulls, 3 Pied Wagtails (Alan Hobson). *Stubbers OPC: Drake Scaup still present, Water Rail, 30 Fieldfare and 2 Goldcrest.(Dave Morrison) *Totteridge Valley: 1 Stonechat, 2 Teal, 1 drake Mandarin (John Colmans). *Trent Park: 4 Goosander (2m,2f), 2 Tufted Duck, Pochard (f), 6 Mandarin (5m,f), Mute Swan, 3 Canada Goose, Treecreeper, Goldcrest. ( Pete Lowman). ( No sign of yesterday's Red Breasted Merganser). *Tyttenhanger GP: Redshank, 2 Green Sandpiper, 2 Oystercatcher, 3 Snipe, 2 Shelduck, 2 Tree Sparrow, c250 Fieldfare, 10+ Redwing, 11 Linnet, 5+ Yellowhammer & Reed Bunting each (Steve Blake) *Wanstead Flats: 5 Meadow Pipit, Skylark, 5 Fieldfare, 2 Grey Heron west, 2 Teal, c. 13 Shoveler, 10 Tufted Duck, Gadwall, 2 Egyptian Goose, 2 Little Grebe, Linnet, Reed Bunting, 3 Stock Dove (Nick Croft). *Wanstead Park: Singing Blackcap (Park Road), 32 Tufted Duck, 1f Pochard, 4 Gadwall, 7 Teal, Little Grebe, Great Crested Grebe, Grey Wagtail, Stock Dove, 3 Fieldfare, Redwing, Goldcrest, Siskin, Bullfinch, Lesser Spotted Woodpecker drumming, Kestrel, Sparrowhawk (Nick Croft). *Woodside Park: Common Buzzard over at 12:50, 14 Siskins over North at 13:40 (Ian Ellis). 'Thursday 8th March 2012' *Bookham Common: Hawfinch >6. Four in dense scrub c150m NW of station 8.00-9.45. Elusive, only showing occasionally in treetops. Two flew high south @ 9.30. Later, at 14.30, five flew off from same area of scrub (J.Wilczur). *Bromley-by-Bow: 1 Great crested Grebe, 85 Teal, 1 drake Gadwall, 6 Stock Dove, pair Mistle Thrush with probable nest (Stuart Fisher) *Brookmill Park: Mandarin, Kingfisher, Redwing (Conrad Ellam) *Bursted Woods: 1, possibly 2 Green Woodpeckers heard, one later seen on tree in wood. 1 Jay. (Chris Rose). *City of London: Peregrine sitting on the cross of St. Paul's Cathedral at lunchtime. (Surely equivalent of hitting the bullseye in LNHS recording terms.) (Paul Whiteman) *Crayford Marshes: Spotted Redshank on foreshore near Yacht Club; Water Pipit, Grey Plover, Common Buzzard, Little Owl, Cetti's Warbler, female Peregrine, Green Sandpiper, Common Sandpiper, 4 Oystercatcher, 210 Black-tailed Godwit. (Kev Jarvis). *East India Dock Basin area: 2 Sparrowhawks, 170+ Teal, 32 Tufted Duck, 14 Shelduck, 8 Redshank, 2 Common Sandpipers, Kingfisher. (Gary A James & John Archer). *Heathrow Airport: 2 Kestrel, 2 Linnet, Pied Wagtail, Black Redstart (m) (Rob Mills) *Hilfield Park Reservoir: 2 Scaup '''still ♂♀. (Derek Turner) *Ingrebourne Valley: '''White-fronted Goose, 14 Fieldfare, Common Buzzard and Little Owl (Dave Morrison). *Kensington Gardens: 2 Little Owl. Round Pond - Egyptian Geese down to 3 young, pr Mandarin top of trees prospecting flushed a Ring-necked Parakeet. Serpentine: 15 Egyptian Geese (Michael Mac). *Little Britain Iver/Cowley: 19 Shoveler, 4 Gadwall, Little Grebe, 6 Redwing, Buzzard over, 5 Ring Necked Parakeets, Jay, Blackcap(m), Treecreeper, 4 Goldfinch, Kingfisher heard (Sue Giddens). *M25: Red Kite drifting S nr Junction 20 this am (John Colmans). *Oak Hill Park (East Barnet): 6 Common Gull, Heron, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, Green Woodpecker (bathing in the stream), Nuthatch, Song Thrush, Jay, 4 Ring Neck Parakeets, 2 Stock Dove, 10 House Sparrow (Amanda Brown) *Roding Valley Park and Redbridge Lakes: Kingfisher, 2 Little Egrets, Grey Heron, 2 Mistle Thrushes, Jay, 4 Common Gulls (Alan Hobson). *Staines Reservoir: Great Northern Diver, 6 Black-necked Grebe, 1 male Scaup, all on south basin; Med Gull ( 2nd winter) eastern side of north basin. (Jim Sweetland) *Stoke Newington Reservoirs: 31 Shoveler, 2m Reed Bunting. (TeRNS) *Thorney CP: Little Egret sitting in the top of tree by concrete bridge, 2 Bullfinch, Jay, 3 Greenfinch, 2 Song Thrush, 6 Common Gulls, Green Woodpecker.(Sue Giddens). *Trent Park: 1 female Red-breasted Merganser, Lower Lake, 12:35 - 12:50 hrs., and still present at 13:25 hrs., at least (our first record for the site!)( still present at 1600 hours although no sign of Teal:'' Pete Lowman), with 3(1m,2f) Goosander; 2(m&f) Teal, Lower Lake (Robert Callf & Robin White). Also Buzzards mewing, Nuthatch singing & Mandarin Ducks present on lake (Bob Husband). *Valentines Park: 2 pairs of little grebes on the boating lake this morning. (Barbara Miller) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: Lockwood ''Merlin ''mobbing a kestrel,Common Buzzard,Peregrine,Black-N Grebe,(m)Goosander,4 Green Sandpiper,(m)Stonechat. (Kevin J Mcmanus). 'Wednesday 7th March 2012' *Barking Park: Green Woodpecker, Little Grebe, 2 Mistle Thrushes, 2 Goldfinches, 2 Gadwall (Alan Hobson). *Bromley-by-Bow: 3 Snipe, 165 Teal, 11 Gadwall, 23 Linnet (Stuart Fisher) *Brookmill Park: Mandarin, Kingfisher, 2 Redwing (Conrad Ellam). *Broomfield Park, Palmers Green, N13: 11(8m,3f) Shoveler; 5 Mistle Thrush, including one singing male (Robert Callf). *Brunel University, Bicentenary Gardens: Red Kite over at 12.30, pair of Bullfinches, male Blackcap in Nursery Lane near entrance gate, male Stonechat in adjacent field with two horses. Also the two wintering Blackcaps, 1 male, in my nearby Cowley garden (Roger Morton). *Grays, RM17: 9 Shelduck, Oystercatcher, Teal, Blackcap (James Astley). *Crayford Marshes: '''Spotted Redshank' on foreshore near Yacht Club; 6 Curlew, Green Sandpiper, 4 Oystercatcher, 12 Black-tailed Godwit (Kev Jarvis). *East India Dock Basin/Bow Creek: 4 Shelducks, 124 Teal, 29 Tufted Ducks, 10 Redshank, 2 Common Sandpipers, 3 Meadow Pipits (John Archer). *Enfield Road (Enfield): 2(m&f) Blackcap, feeding in Ivy in garden (Robin White per RMC). *Ewell, Hogsmill Open Space: Little Egret (Neil Batten). *Greenwich Park: Pair of Egyptian Geese in trees (Joe Beale). *Regent's Park: Smew 1st winter drake still present (Tony Duckett). *Richmond Park (Cambrian Gate): 3 Redpoll. 6 Siskin (Bob Snellgrove). *Southall (Warren Farm): 2 Rook (Rob Mills). *South Norwood Lake: c 30 Redwing, 160 Black-headed Gull, 2 Common Gull, 2 imm Herring Gull, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker (John Watson). *Walthamstow res (Lockwood): Black necked Grebe, 2 prs Goosander, Peregrine (L Bodini). *Wanstead Flats: c.50 Goldfinch (Capel Point), singing Meadow Pipit (+ 3 others), Skylark, 2 Fieldfare, 2 Grey Heron west, 6 Teal, c. 20 Shoveler, 14 Tufted Duck, 3 Little Grebe (Nick Croft). *Wanstead Park: Little Egret, 3 Grey Heron, Coal Tit, 47 Tufted Duck, 1f Pochard, 13 Gadwall, 3 Teal, 2 Little Grebe, Great Crested Grebe, Grey Wagtail, Stock Dove, Redwing (Nick Croft). 'Tuesday 6th March 2012' *Bromley (Palace View nr Bromley Sth Stn): Female Kestrel being mobbed by Crows @3.15 (Skinna) *Bromley-by-Bow: breeding plumaged Great Crested Grebe in canal, 10 Gadwall, 2 Tufted Duck, 140+ Teal, 3 Stock Dove, Kingfisher through, male Linnet, 3 Grey Wagtail together (Stuart Fisher) *Crayford Marshes: Spotted Redshank on the foreshore near Yacht Club, male Corn Bunting, 14 Curlew, Rock Pipit, 2 Green Sandpiper, 2 Oystercatcher, 12 Black-tailed Godwit, 35 Fieldfare, 4 Redwing. (Kev Jarvis) *East India Dock Basin/Bow Creek: 130 Teal, 25 Tufted Duck, 10 Redshank, 2 Common Sandpiper, Grey Wagtail (John Archer). *Hall Place North: Approx 90 Redwing, 4 Jackdaw, 2 Stock Dove, 1 Green Woodpecker, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 17 Starling, 4 Common Gull, 1 Black-headed Gull, 2 Song Thrush singing at dusk. 19 House Sparrow in Gravel Hill school hedge pre dusk. (Chris Rose), *Heathrow Airport: Black Redstart (m), 2 Linnet (m), Pied Wagtail (Rob Mills) Where at the airport Rob ? It frequents a resticted zone on the South Eastern side. *Hilfield Park Reservoir: 3 drake Goldeneye. (Derek Turner) *Holloway (Williamson Street N7) 3 Ring-necked Parakeets flying east (Adrian Platt). *Lake Farm CP, Hayes: adult Mediterranean Gull (summer plumage) feeding in fields with 140 Common Gulls (Pete Naylor). *Lonsdale Road Reservoir: 1 Cetti's Warbler 'male singing briefly 11.30 & seen in waterside reeds on W side, beyond first bench going N from Small Profit gardens. (Franko J. Maroevic) *Margravine Cemetery: 8 Redwing (Nathalie Mahieu). *Martens Grove: 2 Nuthatch going in and out of nest hole, 4 Goldfinch, 1 Greenfinch, 1 Chaffinch, 1 Long-tailed Tit, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Collared Dove, plenty of Ring-necked Parakeet as usual, 2 Song Thrush singing at dusk. (Chris Rose). *Raynes Park Station: singing Blackcap (Nick Tanner). *Richmond Park: '''1 Short-eared Owl '''flushed from bracken N of Lower Pen Pond @ 08.52. Flew around before departing towards Saw Pit plantation. (Susanna Ramsey per FJM) *Wanstead Park (The Basin): 4 Wigeon (J Lethbridge) *Wanstead Flats: 3 singing Meadow Pipit, Pied Wagtail, 5+ Skylark, Kestrel, 10 Fieldfare, 2 Redwing, 15 Shoveler, 3 Little Grebe, Grey Heron, Great Black-backed Gull (Nick Croft) *Wraysbury Gravel Pit: 3 Goosander, 9 common goldeneye, smews are gone; 2 bullfinch (Wayne Hochstetler) 'Monday 5th March 2012 *Beddington SF: Iceland Gull, Caspian Gull (Birdguides). *Bentley Priory: Lesser Spotted Woodpecker calling in area approaching Heriot's Wood. Female seen on the left of where stream runs under path, 3 Goosander, 3 Mandarin on lake (Richard Francis) *Blackheath: Pair of Egyptian Geese (Joe Beale) *Bromley-by-Bow: 95 Teal, 10 Gadwall, singing Grey Wagtail, 3+ Stock Dove, pr displaying Kestrel (Stuart Fisher) *Canary Wharf: possible Little Ringed Plover heard to call 3 times in flight at east end of estate at about 1:15pm. Cannot be certain, and saw nothing (J Lethbridge) *Crayford Marshes: 1st winter Kittiwake 'flew upriver early a.m; 460 Black-tailed Godwit, Little Owl, 2 Oystercatcher, 54 Fieldfare, 4 Curlew.(Kev Jarvis). *East India Dock Basin: 2 Shelducks, 63 teal, 27 Tufted Ducks (John Archer). *Ewell, Hogsmill Open Space: Little Egret, Grey Wagtail, 2 Stock Dove (Neil Batten). *Gallions Reach: Peregrine, 51 Black-tailed Godwit (roost), 1 Curlew, 2 Oystercatcher, 34 Redshank (roost), 55 Shelduck, 10 Shoveler. (Gary A James). *Isle of Dogs: second-winter '''Mediterranean Gull '''on slipway opposite Cutty Sark (Sean Huggins) *Streatham (Oakdale Rd): 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Wren (R Bell.) *Tyttenhanger GP: 2 Oystercatcher, Green Sandpiper, 2 Shelduck, 123 Lapwing, Tree Sparrow, 4 Buzzard. (Steve Blake). *Wanstead Flats: singing Meadow Pipit, 5 singing Skylark, Sparrowhawk, 2 Fieldfare, c.20 Goldfinch, c. 100 Jackdaw (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: Common Buzzard mobbed by crows over the ornamental waters, 3 Grey Heron, Grey Wagtail, 2 Egyptian Goose, 3 Greylag Goose, 5 Teal, Little Grebe, Great Crested Grebe, Siskin, 2 Goldcrest (1 singing), 3 Stock Dove (Nick Croft), Little Egret (on Roding) (Chris Legge) *Woodside Park: overwintering male Blackcap again in Westbury Road gardens (Ian Ellis). 'Sunday 4th March 2012 *Brent Reservoir: pair of Shelduck in east marsh (Andrew Self); also Bittern '''again (Roy Beddard). *Brookmill Park: drake Mandarin, male Kingfisher, singing Song Thrush (Conrad Ellam). *Bushy Park: Female Lesser Spotted Woodpecker showing well at canal plantation on north side by fence midway at 11:45, also 6 Lesser Redpoll woodland plantation (Allan Stewart). *Crossness: ad Med Gull flew E, 3 Egyptian Geese on Southmere Lake, near-ad Yellow-legged Gull, Little Egret,12 Wigeon, 8 Curlew, 10+ Black-tailed Godwits (John Archer, Ian Miller, Rich Bonser, Josh Jones, Bernard Leahy) *East India Dock Basin area: 2 Shelduck, 103 Common Teal, 28 Tufted Duck, 10 Redshank, 3 Common Sandpiper, 3 Stock Dove, Reed Bunting (Nick Tanner). *Margravine Cemetery (monthly bird count): 2 Redwing, 1f Blackcap, 24 Blackbird, 2 Wren, 1 Jay (Nathalie Mahieu, Ruth Savery). *Richmond Park: m Lesser Spotted Woodpecker (typically mobile but showing well, sometimes at mid level branches as well as high) again in belt of oaks approx 200 yards N of NW corner of upper Pen Pond. Thanks to Robert Chubb for his useful directions on here on 24/02. (Matt Reed). *Staines Reservoir: 4 '''Black-necked Grebe (S.Basin), 4''' Smew''' (2 male, 2 female) (N.Basin), 1 juv. Shag (N.Basin), 9 Goldeneye (S.Basin), 3 Little Grebe (N.Basin). 06.50-08.15am (A.Luscombe). In the evening a 2CY Mediterranean Gull on the N basin (Rob Innes). *Thamesmere West Lake: 20 Shoveler, 4 Little Grebe, singing Cetti's Warbler (John Archer). *Wanstead Flats: singing Meadow Pipit, Pied Wagtail, c.10 Skylark, 10 Fieldfare, 2 Redwing, singing Mistle Thrush, 20 Shoveler, 2 Teal, 10+ Tufted Duck, 2 Grey Heron (Nick Croft). *Wanstead Park: 2-3 Little Egret, Grey Heron, Kingisher, 3 Egyptian Goose, Teal, 2 Pochard, Gadwall, Stock Dove, Redwing, Kestrel, Sparrowhawk (Nick Croft/Steve Thorpe/Tim Harris). *Wanstead, private garden: Lesser Redpoll, Siskin (Chris Legge) *Wormwood Scrubs: 1 (m) Stonechat still in long grass area 1430hrs (Neville Smith). 'Saturday 3rd March 2012' *Alexandra Park: Peregrine 0850 drifted NE over cricket pitch, Drake Aythya hybrid and Little Grebe Boating Lake, 70+ Redwing, mostly Top Field singing, 2 Fieldfare (Andrew Gardener, Bob Watts). *Beddington SF: Iceland Gull (BFBG). 1 x 1st winter, 1 x 2nd winter iceland gulls. Presumably the same birds as 1st March; 2nd winter very pale as described previously. Good close views on S lake until 2 thoughtless birders on inside of fence put the whole flock up after which not seen again. Also 4 shelduck, 1 f pintail, 1 chiffchaff, 1 bullfinch, 1 grey wagtail over. Stock dove prospecting, 1 m wigeon (feral I assume), nuthatch in Beddington Park (Fernley Symons) My apolgies if a member of the BFBG flushed these gulls, it would not have been intentional. The two Iceland Gulls were showing well on the south lake in the afternoon when I was there one flew off unprompted and we left the other one there. These were seen well by members and non members alike. Johnny Allan *Bexley - River Shuttle between BETHS School and Bexley Woods - Little Egret, Kingfisher, Grey Wagtail and 6 Jays (together). Ralph Todd *Brent Reservoir: 3 Greylags, also Pintail, Shelduck & Red Admiral (Brent Birders) *Brookmill Park (Lewisham) drake Mandarin, male Kingfisher (Conrad Ellam) *Crown Point: 1 heron (over) (R Bell) *Purfleet Station: singing male Firecrest foraging in Ivy next to London bound platform at 10:50 (Stuart Fisher) *Kensington Gardens (lunchtime): Still no sign of Little Owl, despite extensive searching, good views of Tawny Owl aided by the presence of RSPB with scopes, Coal Tit around leaf yard (Martin Honey). *Larkhall Park - Stockwell: singing Mistle Thrush (Michael Mac). *London Wetland Centre: 2 Sand Martin (Surrey site). *Northumberland Heath: Erith School hedge (Avenue Rd/Ramsden Rd) - 86 House Sparrows, North Heath Rec - 73 House Sparrows in Bowling Green and perimeter hedging, 2 long-tailed Tit. (Chris Rose). *Rainham Ferry Lane and tow path: Common Sandpiper, Green Sandpiper, 2 Curlew, 2 Oystercatcher, Water Pipit, 3+ littoralis Rock Pipits, Yellow-legged Gull, 5+ singing male Cetti's Warblers, 140 Shelduck (most on the reserve), drake Pintail (Stuart Fisher). *Rainham Marshes: Iceland Gull (Birdguides). *River roding, Barking and Becton: 63 Common teal, 2 Pintail, 1 male Wigeon, Green sandpiper, Black-tailed godwit, mystery dabbling duck (will post updates). (Ben Green) *South Norwood Country Park; 1 x Common Snipe, flock of approximately 50 Fieldfares. *Staines Reservoir: 11 Black-necked Grebe (1 North Basin, 10 South Basin), 2 female Smew (N.Basin), 1 juv. Shag (N.Basin), 15 Goldeneye (S.Basin), 1 Egyptian Goose (N.Basin, tern raft) A.Luscombe. Also 1m 1f Scaup. One of the BN Grebes is in almost-complete summer plumage. (Tom Smith). In the evening an immature''' Iceland Gull''' with other large gulls on the W bank of the N basin, then flew off W just before dusk. Second-winter I think (Rob Innes) *Wormwood Scrubs: am, 2 (m) Stonechats, in the long grass. (Neville Smith) *Wandsworth: 1W Caspian Gull 'off Wandsworth Park - a different bird from last weeks bird at Barnes. Pics here(Matthew Palmer). *Wanstead Flats: singing Meadow Pipit, Pied Wagtail, c.10 Skylark, 10 Fieldfare, 2 Redwing, singing Mistle Thrush, 20 Shoveler, 2 Teal, 10+ Tufted Duck, 2 Grey Heron (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: 2-3 Little Egret, Grey Heron, Kingisher, 3 Egyptian Goose, Teal, 2 Pochard, Gadwall, Stock Dove, Redwing, Kestrel, Sparrowhawk (Nick Croft/Steve Thorpe/Tim Harris) 'Friday 2nd March 2012 * Barnehurst (Grasmere Rd allotment site): Great Spotted Woodpecker drumming, 1 Song Thrush (heard), 2 groups of Ring-necked Parakeets (over) heading south-west (Chris Rose). * Beddington SF: Iceland Gull (Birdguides). * Brimsdown: Cetti's Warbler singing from scrub on west side of canal at 08.10 (Martin Shepherd). * Bromley-by-Bow: Peregrine, 2 Greylag Geese over, Snipe, 2 Shelduck, 10 Teal, 2 drake Tufted Duck, 9 Gadwall, Kingfisher, 18 Linnet, Redwing (S Fisher) * Brookmill Park: drake Mandarin, 20+Redwing (Conrad Ellam) * Bushy Park: Lesser Spotted Woodpecker (fem), c 20 siskin, south side of Canal Plantation (Bob Whatley). Male LSW also seen around 1pm, but not by me. Female continued to show well until at least 3.30 in oaks on south side. Grey Wagtail also south over Round Plantation. (Billy Dykes) * Crayford Marshes: Iceland Gull flew north-west over Yacht Club at 09:00; Spotted Redshank on foreshore near Yacht Club. 2 Grey Plover, Kingfisher, 4 Oystercatcher, 6 Curlew. (Kev Jarvis). * Crossness Nature Reserve (southern marshes): Little Grebe, Kestrel, Shelduck, Little Egret (Matt B). * East India Dock Basin/Bow Creek: 6 Shelduck, 120 Teal, 24 Tufted Duck, 2 Redshank, Reed Bunting (John Archer). *Headstone Manor Harrow: Lunchtime walk, Canada Goose, Mallard, Moorhen, Coot, Black-headed Gull, Common Gull, Feral Pigeon, Collared Dove, Woodpigeon, Ring-necked Parakeet, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Pied Wagtail, Wren, Dunnock, Robin, Blackbird, Song Thrush, Redwing, Mistle Thrush, Goldcrest, Blue Tit, GreatTit, Nuthatch, Magpie, Jackdaw, Carrion Crow, House Sparrow, Chaffinch, Greenfinch & Goldfinch (Paul Boult). *Kensington Gardens: 2 Little Owl, pr Egyptian Geese still have 4 young at the Round Pond + another pair in tree tops one in a hole, pr Stock Dove. Longwater, 1 Little Grebe and 2 pr Shoveler (Michael Mac). *Kew Gardens: Little Owl (see photo) Andy Sunters * Mudchute (Isle of Dogs) 2 Redwing, 2 Song Thrush (one singing) 1 Siskin over, 20+Chaffinch. (Conrad Ellam) * Rainham Marshes: Iceland Gull '2nd win flew by barges at 11:00, plus two Yellow-legged Gull, another '''Iceland Gull, '''an older individual with yellowish bill, seen in flight over target pools at 15:00 (JP, PC, Lil' Poops). Mediterranean Gull, 60 + Black-tailed Godwit, 100+ Dunlin, 3 Snipe, 2 Oystercatcher, 60 + Redshank, 6 Curlew, m Ruff, c. 20 Golden Plover, 8 Great-crested Grebe (on the river), Water Pipit, Scandinavian Rock Pipit, 20+ Pintail, pr Peregrine Falcon (Nick Croft) *Shenley: 300+ Fieldfare in horse paddock next to Manor Lodge School 12:30 ''(Andrew Haynes). * Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park : 8+ Redwing, 2 singing Dunnocks, 2 calling Great Spotted woodpeckers, 1 pair R N Parakeets, 1 pair Mistle Thrush, Goldcrest singing Sanctuary Wood (Bob Watts). * Walthamstow Reservoirs 12.45 2 probable 'Common Terns '''high and calling going towards Lockwood etc, no bins so did anyone else see them? (Dan Barrett) ?1st for UK? * Woodside Park: a Little Egret flew up the Dollis Brook at 10:50. (Ian Ellis). *Wormwood Scrubs: a pair of Skylarks for their second day - will they stop to breed? Also singing Reed Bunting, 4 singing Meadow Pipit & a Redwing. (The Scrubbers). ''Why not observers full names as is often requested on this site? '''Thursday 1st March 2012 *Alexandra Park: Pair Greylag Wood Green Res 7am (Bob Watts). *Beddington SF: Iceland Gull 2nd-winter - a very pale bird with whitish iris - showing well all morning on south lake, also 1st-winter for at least an hour. Viewable from public footpath on west side (J.Wilczur). *Biggin Wood (Upper Norwood): 1 tawny owl (R Bell) *Bromley-by-Bow: 2 Shelduck still, 11 Teal, 9 Gadwall, Kingfisher, 3 (2m, 1 f) displaying Kestrels, huge Gyr or Saker type falconers hybrid soaring over Gas works, appeared bigger than Herring Gulls mobbing it (Stuart Fisher) *Bushy Park: Common Buzzard, 2 Kingfisher, 40 Fieldfare, 90 Redwing, Lesser Spotted Woodpecker (Tony Duckett). *Crayford Marshes: Spotted Redshank on foreshore near Yacht Club, Avocet, Little Owl, 3 Green Sandpiper, 5 Curlew, Common Sandpiper, male Stonechat, 4 Oystercatcher, 2 Little Egret (Kev Jarvis). *East India Dock Basin area: 14 Shelduck, 160 Teal, 26 Tufted Duck, 1 Common Sandpiper, 1 Redshank, 2 Stock Dove (Pura foods site), 1 Reed Bunting (Gary A James & John Archer). *Ewell, Hogsmill Open Space: Male Pheasant, 5 Stock Dove. Also large deposit of frog spawn overnight in marshy area by railway line (Neil Batten). *Greenwich Park: 4 Teal, Firecrest male still but elusive. Tawny Owl heard late evening. (Joe Beale and Yu-Hsuan Lin) *Hanwell: pair of Mandarin from bridge over river Brent (Jim Fell) *Kings Cross: 2 Goldcrests, plus a pair of Red-crested Pochard on Regents Canal. (Ian Ellis) *Little Britain Iver/Cowley: 3 Ring-necked Parakeet, 6 Gadwall, Collared Dove, 2 Little Grebe, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Kingfisher, Jay, 2 Goldcrest, 2 Egyptian Geese, 2 Treecreepers, 2 Chaffinch, 15+ Redwing, Little Egret flew over, Song Thrush (Sue Giddens). *Regent's Park: m Smew still present, Common Buzzard, 7 Redwing (Tony Duckett). *Staines Reservoir: 8 Black-necked Grebe on South Basin, 2 Scaup 1 male, 3 redhead Smew (Jim Sweetland). *Thorney CP: 15+ Siskin, 2 Lesser Black-backed Gull, Herring Gull, Common Gull, Green Woodpecker, Little Grebe, 2 Ring-necked Parakeet, 2 Goldfinch, Canada Goose, 35+ Redwing, Dunnock (Sue Giddens). *Totteridge Valley: 4 Reed Bunting, Meadow Pipit, Fieldfare (just one now), Lapwing, pair Bulfinches (John Colmans). *Vauxhall: male Peregrine Falcon (Michael Mac). *Wimbledon Common: Firecrest 'in hollies N of Queensmere; 10 Siskin in alders on the Small Mound (David Wills). 'Archived News LONDON BIRDING NEWS FROM EVERY PREVIOUS MONTH SINCE NOVEMBER 2005